Swarm War (Maverick Universe)
Galactic War The Central Systems League, Zotoss Empire, and Prothi Empire both began waging war against the resiliently spreading Swarm or Horde in 3042 and saw virtually no victories against the enemy. It had become apparent that the allies had kicked the nest and unleashed an enemy they could not hope to defeat. The Zotoss were most effective against the enemy with the Prothi in a close second and the Central Systems League having close to no chance against the galactic plague. In 3095 the Milky Way Alliance entered the war after making contact with the Central Systems League in 3091. While aid from the Alliance had been sent it would not be until 3095 that the Alliance would realize the true threat of the Swarm and engage it declaring it a war of Necessity and Galactic Preservation. labelling the Swarm the highest target. Sharing many similarities to the flood the Alliance had strong tactics against the swarm and used questionable techniques to combat the Swarm which many of the Allies saw as wrong. Initial Efforts With the insurgent rush of Swarm seed ships and harbingers the Allies lost nearly a third of their territories within the first two decades of the war. Stabilizing slightly but gaining back very little until the Alliance entered the war nearly five decades later. The Alliance quickly established a more effective quarantine around the enemy and deployed powerful defenses around the Allies territory. At first glassing planets conquered by the Swarm proved to stop the worlds from becoming powerhouses for the Swarm however it proved only to slow them down as they had burrowed deep into the planet and eventually burst from the shells of old worlds like eggs. Colonies in which Seed ships successfully burrowed into the surface were abandoned and crust penetrating Nova Bombs were deployed leaving planets in molten ruin as Mantle chambers spilled to the surface. This technique proved to weaken the planetary sleeper armies by 80% drastically aiding in the Allies effort without outright leaving planets in pieces. Invasion of Alliance Space In 3172 the Swarm successfully invaded the outer reaches of Alliance space. Much of the Slip Space disruptor network which protected the Alliance had been moved in order to defend the allies had left holes in the defensive wall around Alliance Space. Triton fleet lead the counter attack to push back and contain the Swarm in a sphere of disruptors to contain and then purge the Swarm captured within. This strategy would cost the Alliance dozens of colonies, several of which could not be evacuated risking the Swarm gaining an exit vector of the quarantine zone. By 3204 the Alliance had successfully quarantined and purged all Swarm within the quarantine zone losing 80% of the former Alliance inhabitants to the surprise attack. By now the Allies had taken serious casualties as well and a secondary breach had been detected in Alliance space. Using Warden stations the Swarm territory was invaded by massive suicide fleets which surgically cut through and eradicated Swarm hives using Slip Space Bombardments this forced the Swarm inward and distracted them from the Allies. Galactic Summit With thousands dying every hour the Milky Way Alliance after debating the proposition since 3154 finally received approval by the council in 3208 so long as the other allies in the war agreed unanimously to fire a Halo installation. The Cleansing would eradicate 90% of the Swarm along with 4% of unexplored galactic space not inhabited by the Swarm or any known species. The blast radius would not make contact with any of the allies space not already consumed by the swarm. A proposition was suggested to construct smaller halo rings capable of more concentrated regions of fire, another was proposed to try composing the Swarm. Finally it was agreed upon that by lowering the radius and killing 75% and risking no unexplored regions of the galaxy was the best option and then quarantining the pockets of surviving swarm nests and systematically combatting them. Resolution By 3217 the only surviving Swarm was those quarantined in a binary star system within Alliance space. After eliminating them and taking samples of each type of Swarm including a queen the war was declared over. The Central Systems League, Prothi Empire, and Zotoss Empire agreed to join the Milky Way Alliance as long as they have claims to govern their own regions of the galaxy. Category:Maverick Universe